


Звонок

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: F/M, Romance, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Судьба Джейлы после событий Бейонда связана с судьбой Скотти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звонок

Отвечать на входящий вызов Скотти было не слишком удобно. Он сидел в крохотном техническом туннеле «Энтерпрайз» и проводил замену сгоревших в недавнем «небольшом» инциденте предохранителей на всём подряд — а вот нечего использовать все возможности своего корабля по любому поводу, капитан! — когда Кинсер молча протянул ему голосящий стандартными трелями коммуникатор.   
  
— Монтгомери Скотт, главный инженер «Энтерпрайз», на связи, — сказал Скотти, прижав коммуникатор плечом и снова засунув руки по самый локоть в сплетение проводов. Он ожидал услышать привычное «я такой-то, оттуда-то, мне нужна ваша консультация».  
  
— Здравствуй, Монтгомери Скотти, — поприветствовал его нежный голос Джейлы, — как твои дела?  
  
Джейла звонила редко — не любила говорить через гиперпространственную связь, предпочитая живое общение, да и времени у неё было не так много. Помимо осваивания профессии инженера, она посещала обязательные для инопланетян курсы истории Федерации, её языков и культуры, а также кучу других предметов, выбранных ею самой «потому что это необходимо знать для выживания». Скотти не возражал — он и сам когда-то был таким же любознательным кадетом, педантично составлявшим список того, что хочет узнать за годы обучения, а потому одобрял подход Джейлы.  
  
— Здравствуй, дорогая, — нежно сказал он, представляя, как сонная после тяжёлого учебного дня Джейла так же держит плечом свой коммуникатор, запуская ложку во что-то вкусное — судя по звукам, это было именно так, — У меня всё замечательно. Ужинаешь?  
  
— Угу, — ответила Джейла, удовлетворённо причмокнув. — Ягодный… Какое же слово… Шербет. Тает на языке. Сладкий. А что ты сейчас делаешь?  
  
— Пытаюсь… — Тут откуда-то — и Скотти предстояло выяснить, откуда именно, полетели искры, и его больно ударило током. — Ай, зараза! Пытаюсь починить то, что сломалось под весом геройства нашего драгоценного капитана. Как твоя учёба, дорогая?  
  
— Интересно, хоть и много, — привычно ответила Джейла и вдруг спросила: — Академия — хороший шанс сделать карьеру на «Энтерпрайз», как ты считаешь?  
  
— Надумала меня отсюда сместить? — хохотнул Скотти, перекрывая доступ тока к искрившему участку, — тебе до главного инженера дослужиться будет просто, дорогая. Главное — талант и настойчивость, а они у тебя есть.  
  
— Я не хотела бы, чтобы ты уходил с «Энтерпрайз», — сказала Джейла, — ты мне очень нравишься, Монтгомери Скотти. Я хочу служить с тобой.  
  
Опаньки. Это сейчас ему не послышалась нотка лёгкой неуверенности, какая у девушек бывает при первом признании в любви? Скотти даже отвёртку чуть не выронил от неожиданности, но всё-таки закрепил предохранитель и серьёзно спросил:  
  
— В каком смысле я тебе нравлюсь, дорогая? Что-то странным тоном ты заговорила.  
  
Судя по звукам, шербет был отставлен в сторону. Джейла вздохнула, но — за что её Скотти и любил до безумия — прямо сказала:  
  
— Я хотела бы попробовать с тобой отношения. Ну, эти… Романтические отношения.  
  
Хрестоматийные фразы, сказанные с лёгким акцентом этим тонким голосом, сделали признание в любви феерично прекрасным. Скотти в жизни такого не слышал и растроганно замолчал, вдумываясь в суть тех чувств, что скрывались за словами Джейлы. Поэтому прежде, чем ответить, он убедился в исправности нового предохранителя.  
  
— Непростое предложение. Надо подумать, дорогая. А для начала, как насчёт стажировки на «Энтерпрайз» во время каникул?  
  
Джейла счастливо вскрикнула — она любила всё делать громко. На какую-то секунду позволив воображению разыграться, Скотти представил эту её привычку в другом контексте, и в паху у него горячо заныло.  
  
— Я согласна, Монтгомери Скотти! Ты самый лучший человек в Федерации! — сказала Джейла, и в динамике раздались посторонние голоса. — Моя соседка пришла. Мне нужно идти.  
  
Коммуникатор пиликнул, обозначая отключение вызова, и затих.  
  
Улыбаясь своим мыслям, Скотти потянулся за оброненной отвёрткой.


End file.
